A Late Night Walk
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Dee and Ryo go for a walk in the park at night. When it starts raining, what will they do? Present for Travis...hope u like it...Lemon! DeexRyo


**disclaimer:**i dont own FAKE...i wish i did but i dont..:(

**warning:**contains lemon...if u have a problem with that tough...

A Late Night Walk

It was a gloomy night and Dee and Ryo could be found walking in the park together after their shift was over. It was late and nobody was out. The dark sky threatened to rain at any moment, but the pair walked along chatting quietly anyway.

"Hey, why don't we go over there and sit down?" Dee asked Ryo, pointing to a nearby jungle gym.

"You're crazy, Dee," the older man replied.

"I know. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," Ryo sighed, following Dee as he walked over to the jungle gym and began climbing on it.

As Ryo climbed up to get to Dee, it began pouring down rain. The pair took shelter under a small roof on the jungle gym. It wasn't completely sealed and water slowly dripped in, occasionally hitting the pair, as they sat next to one another in silence.

"See, isn't this fun?" Dee asked, after several minutes of silence.

"Not really," Ryo replied bluntly.

"Lighten up, baby," Dee tried to lighten Ryo's mood. Seeing it wasn't working, he devised a plan he hoped would work. "Come and get me!" Dee laughed as he jumped up and ran into the pounding rain, blazing lightning, and crashing thunder.

Ryo sighed and reluctantly followed his dark haired lover into the downpour, knowing it was useless to argue. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Dee, because the younger man didn't bother trying to run away. Instead, Dee closed the gap between the two and slowly pressed his lips against Ryo's in a loving kiss. Soon, Dee slipped his tongue into Ryo's mouth, deepening the kiss, and was greeted by Ryo's own silky tongue. Dee grabbed Ryo's hips and pulled their bodies together, making his arousal very obvious to the older man.

They broke the kiss for air and Ryo mumbled, "You horn ball," against Dee's lips before his own lips were once again captured by his lover's.

Dee slowly began lowering his lover to the floor of the jungle gym, his hands wandering over his lover's taught body. The pair began stripping one another, taking off the wet clothes that clung to their bodies and tossing them off to the side, so they weren't in the way. Dee ran his hands over his lover's finally bare, dripping wet, chest, passionately kissing the man beneath him.

"Mmm…Dee," Ryo moaned, as Dee's hands wandered down further to grasp his hardened flesh. "That feels good, koi."

"I'll make you feel even better," Dee promised his lover, letting his kisses travel to Ryo's chest.

As Dee moved further down Ryo's body, he released Ryo's throbbing erection and placed one of his fingers, slick with rain, at Ryo's entrance, slowly massaging it. He slowly inserted his finger, kissing Ryo's erection as he did so, and began preparing the older man for something much bigger. Slowly, Dee inserted a second, then a third finger into his lover, continuing his pumping motions.

"Dee..."

"Yes, koi?"

"Please take me," Ryo begged breathlessly.

Dee gave in, slowly removing his fingers. He flipped Ryo onto his stomach and pulled him to his knees, placing the tip of his arousal at Ryo's entrance before slowly entering him. He paused for a moment to let Ryo adjust to the intrusion and then slowly started moving against him, pulling back until he almost slipped out and then pushing back in. Every time Dee pushed back in, he hit Ryo's prostrate, causing the older man to feverishly moan his lover's name.

"Mmm! Harder, Dee!"

"Anything for you, koi," Dee replied as he began pounding into his lover as fast as he could, feeling Ryo's muscles clench around his erection, making him moan loudly. Dee's hands wandered over Ryo's chest, feeling his perfect rippling muscles. Finding a nipple, Dee began pulling at it and pinching it, causing Ryo to gasp and moan.

As the pressure began building up, Dee reached down to once again grasp his lover's weeping flesh. Dee felt it swell even more before his lover loudly moaned, his seed quickly spilling out onto the jungle gym floor. After thrusting a few more times, Dee quickly followed, emptying into Ryo's tight rear.

The pair collapsed next to each other and let the rain wash over them, removing all traces of their activities, as the recovered.

Ryo slowly rose, moved towards his discarded clothes, rung some of the water out, and put them on while saying, "You horn ball."

"You didn't seem to mind," Dee replied, putting his clothes on as well.

Once the pair got dressed, Dee kissed his lover and said, "Let's go home and dry off. Maybe you'll even let me warm you up."

"Okay. Hey, Dee?"

"Yes?"

"That was fun, koi."

Dee smiled, wrapped his arm around his beloved and the two slowly began their trek home.

**Owari**

**ok so R&R...no flames plz...i hope u liked it...cc always welcome...thanks for reading**


End file.
